Corações Sombrios
by milinha-potter
Summary: Ele tinha a vida perfeita, mas algo aconteceu para mudar o seu destino. Depois de perder tudo, sua mãe, sua honra, sua liberdade e sua fortuna. Draco percebe que apenas se aliando a Ordem e a Harry Potter ele poderá reconstruir sua vida. HPxDM slash
1. O castigo de Draco

_Esta é uma fic slash , se não gostam por favor não leiam._

_Nenhum personagem pertence a mim , pertencem a tia J.k e eu só peguei emprestado(apesar de que eu adoraria ter o Harry e o Draco pra mim)._

**O Castigo de Draco**

Era uma noite sem estrelas, um típico dia quente e abafado de verão, tudo parecia calmo e quieto exceto no alto de uma clareira, de onde vinham algumas luzes e gargalhadas.

Se alguém ousasse se aproximar, veria cerca de vinte pessoas encapuzadas, com roupas negras e um tanto estranhas formarem um circulo envolta de quatro pessoas, das quais três estavam ajoelhadas em frente a uma quarta pessoa.

De repente todos se calaram, era possível apenas ouvir os lamentos e gemidos de dor, de uma voz feminina. Esta voz vinha do centro do círculo.Uma voz fria foi ouvida em toda a clareira

-Parabéns meu caro Severo! Finalmente aquele velho gago do Dumbledore teve o que realmente merecia. Mas uma vez demonstrou que é digno da confiança que foi demonstrada em você!

Um dos homens que estavam ajoelhados levantou a cabeça. Este homem tinha cabelos negros e sebosos, e um nariz anormalmente grande, via-se também um grande sorriso em seus dentes amarelos.

- Obrigado Milorde. – disse se curvando mais uma vez – Fico contente que tenha gostado de meus serviços e que tenha certeza mais uma vez de minha eterna lealdade.

- Claro! – respondeu Voldemort, sua voz escorria desdém e sarcasmo, fazendo os comensais em volta darem leves risadinhas. Mas todos imediatamente se calaram ao perceber que Voldemort estava sério. Seus olhos estavam mais frios do qualquer um jamais viu. Ele observava o jovem loiro muito belo que estava a seus pés. Sentia o medo e os conflitos do jovem. E um súbito ódio se apoderou de Voldemort.

- Olhe para mim!- Sua voz era calma e fria. Observou o jovem apenas levantar a cabeça, em seus olhos só havia angústia e medo, sim, muito medo.- Você teve a honra de se tornar o comensal mais jovens de todos os tempos, foi concedido a você a honra de cumprir uma missão para seu Lorde. E o que você fez? FALHOU E QUASE PÔS TUDO A PERDER. VOCÊ É FRACO, É UM MONTE DE LIXO ASSIM COMO SEU PAI! – Todos estavam calados e bastante assustados com a súbita explosão de raiva de seu mestre. CRUCIO!

O jovem aos pés de Voldemort gritava de dor, todos ao redor estavam em silêncio. Podia-se sentir a tensão no ar.

Então tudo parou, Voldemort se virou para a mulher que estava ao lado de Draco. Seus olhos demonstravam medo e preocupação. Apontou a varinha para ela e gritou – Avada Kedava!

Um lampejo verde foi em direção aquela bela mulher. Antes de qualquer coisa, até mesmo de um suspiro. Narcisa Malfoy estava morta ao lado de seu único filho.

- Assim como foi prometido , aí está o seu castigo Malfoy.- E com uma gargalhada fria voltou se para Snape- Sempre notei o seu grande apreço pela família Malfoy.Pois aí esta o seu prêmio! -Apontou para Draco Mafoy que estava estendido sobre o corpo de Narcisa Malfoy - Toma-o, a vida de Draco Malfoy pertence agora a você. Faça um bom proveito de seu novo brinquedo.

Com um sorriso desdenhoso e com olhos cheios de desejo e luxúria, Snape agradeceu seu mestre sorriu olhando o seu prêmio, chorando sobre o corpo de Narcisa.

A muitos quilômetros dali um belo rapaz acordara de madrugada com a cicatriz doendo e com a certeza de que aquilo não foi apenas mais um pesadelo.

H&D

O dia amanhecera quente e ensolarado,na verdade era um excelente dia para nadar. Pena que os Durleys não quiseram o levar ao clube com eles. Harry estava sozinho em casa.

Tia Petúnia o havia trancado no quarto para ele não mexer na televisão e nem no computador de Duda e nem pegar alguma comida na cozinha.

Harry estava sentado em sua janela escutando os pássaros cantando alegremente, olhou para a escrivaninha e viu a gaiola de Edwiges vazia, sentiu um aperto no coração, havia quatro dias que a coruja havia saído para caçar e ainda não voltara.

Levantou-se da janela e foi deitar em sua cama. Tentou lembrar do sonho horrível da noite anterior, estava quase voltando a dormir, quando sentou-se na cama assustado, lembrava agora de tudo.

Lembrou-se de quando Voldemort parabenizou Snape por assassinar o prof. Dumbledore, sentiu raiva e tristeza por presenciar o assassinato e nada ter feito, lembrou também de Voldemort ter assassinado Narcisa em frente a Draco Malfoy depois de torturá-lo. E ainda o ofereceu como prêmio a Snape como se fosse um objeto qualquer.

Nunca poderia esquecer da expressão de Snape ao escutar que Draco seria seu. Sentiu pela primeira vez na vida pena de Malfoy.O loiro havia perdido tudo em apenas uma única noite: sua mãe, sua honra e o seu próprio corpo.

Finalmente os Durleys haviam voltado do passeio,pois já era quase hora do jantar e Harry só havia tomado café da manhã aquele dia.

Ao descer viu a cara feia e o olhar assassino de tio Valter voltado para ele, tentando ignorar, Harry senta a mesa para jantar. Olhou para Duda que comia que nem um porco, "peraí, Duda já é um porco", pensou tentando esconder o sorriso e voltando os olhos para seu próprio prato.

- Guida virá passar as férias conosco - falou tio Valter interrompendo os pensamentos do garoto. Harry olhou para o tio, este apontou seu dedo gordo em seu rosto – E você moleque comporte-se enquanto ela estiver aqui, não faça nenhuma de suas anormalidades, ou ficará trancado naquele armário pelo resto de sua vida inútil!

Tio Valter havia gritado a ultima frase com todas as suas forças. Harry apenas observava seu tio vermelho de raiva, parecia que iria explodir. Olhou para Duda, este havia parado o garfo a caminho da boca, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e nem se mexia, estava curioso com o desenrolar da cena. Tia Petúnia apenas olhava para a janela e constatava se alguma vizinha fofoqueira ouviu os gritos de deu marido.

- Se ela se comportar terei o prazer de me comportar também.

Assim que terminou a frase Harry correu para o quarto deixando todos os Durleys com olhares assassinos e seu tio dizendo uma série de palavrões.

_(N/A) Espero q vcs tenham gostado do 1º cap, gostaria de agradecer a Má por betar esta fic pra mim (te adoro, bjos miga).Por favor mandem reviews dizendo o que vcs estão achando da fic!_

_Bjinhos _

_Mah (Beta) – Amiga, seu capitulo foi bem legal! Continue assim!_


	2. A festa de Duda

_A fic esta com uma capa linda visitem o profile da autora_

O aniversário de Duda

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e o céu sem nuvens. Draco acordou com a luz da manhã batendo em seus olhos, pois dormiu com o cortinado da cama aberto. Poucos segundos depois percebeu que aquela definitivamente não era a sua cama.. ao tentar se mexer sentiu uma leve dor por todo o corpo.

Draco tentou impedir com todas as suas forças que flashes da noite anterior viessem em sua mente, mas acabou falhando.veio em sua mente a forma com que o Lorde o havia torturado, o jeito que todos riram da desgraça de sua família. Sua mãe sendo torturada e friamente assassinada, neste momento os olhos do loiro se encheram de lagrimas, mas não se permitiu chorar, pois como ele mesmo disse "Aquele não era o momento de chorar, mas sim de pensar em uma saída".

E por ultimo, mas não menos importante a forma com que Snape o havia tratado. Além de estupra-lo, havia jogado em sua cara que Draco pertencia a Snape, que o sacrifício do ultimo ano haviam valido a pena, pois agora Draco estava na sua cama a mercê de todos os seus caprichos.

Com súbito ódio do homem que ainda dormia ao seu lado Draco levantou ainda nu e foi em direção a janela.

O que viu não lhe deixou nada feliz, estavam em cima de uma colina e envolta da casa só havia um bosque e ao que tudo indicava não existia sinal de vizinhança por vários quilômetros.

Ficou olhando a janela até sentir dois braços envolverem sua cintura e uma leve mordida no nódulo de sua orelha.

- Bom dia Draco!Dormiu bem essa noite?- perguntou Snape em tom malicioso.

Draco nunca havia sentido tanto nojo do professor como naquele momento. Mas como qualquer bom sonserino chegou rapidamente a conclusão que não deveria tal sentimento ao ex-professor.Então colocou sua mascara e virou para Snap com um sorriso falou.

- Como poderia Sevie, brincamos a noite toda, só paramos quase ao amanhecer. –Draco colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Snapee roçou levemente seus quadris nos dele.

O loiro pôde perceber a luxuria nos olhos de Snape se distraia com seu corpo sua mente trabalharia a todo o vapor para arquitetar um plano para se livrar do morcegão.

Mal perceber quando Snape o levou de volta para a cama e o havia possuído sem o menor cuidado.

Ao sentir Snape gozar dentro de si, Draco chegou à uma conclusão: se uniria ao inimigo na Ordem da Fênix, pois já não havia nada a perder, pelo menos de uma coisa tinha certeza, lá ele não seria tão humilhado e torturado ( se é que isso era possível ), a Ordem com certeza era sua melhor opção. E no dia seguinte bem cedo, antes de Snape acordar, escreveria uma carta para a Professora Minerva.

E foi com esses pensamentos que Draco Malfoy adormeceu com um leve sorriso "brincando" em seus lábios e com um pouco de esperança em seu coração, pois afinal, nem tudo estava perdido.

Tédio. Puro tédio, essas eram as únicas palavras que poderiam definir perfeitamente as férias de Harry Potter até aquele momento, já haviam duas semanas que o garoto havia tido aquele estranho sonho com Voldemort.

Nas últimas semanas o Profeta Diário não havia publicado nenhuma notícia de pessoas desaparecidas, ataques de comensais e apesar de o garoto achar isso muito estranho _"Talvez o Ministério esteja evitando transmitir essas informações..." _ ele se sentia levemente tranqüilo.

Mas o que deixava o garoto mais entediado sobre aquelas férias era o fato de não poder sair de seu quarto, e já há algum tempo não recebia notícias de seus amigos, por motivos de segurança. Com a presença de tia Guida na casa dos Dursley, Edwiges havia sido enviada para à Toca, onde Rony prometeu que tomaria conta da coruja, deixando Harry sem a companhia de uma de suas grandes amigas.

Tia Guida estava mais insuportável do que na última vez que esteve naquela casa. Com medo de que Harry enfeitiça-se a tia novamente, como havia feito há alguns anos atrás, o mantiveram em seu quarto a maior parte do tempo e Tia Guida entretida na organização da festa de aniversario de 18 anos de Duda, o que Harry agradeceu inteiramente (em pensamento) aos tios.

Estripador, o cachorro idiota de tia Guida, começou a vigiar a porta do quarto do garoto e toda vez que esta se abria, o cachorro tentava morde-lo. Ele chegou a pensar seriamente que a Tia havia mandado o cachorro fazer isso... Ou talvez fosse por causa do enorme pedaço de carne que Harry havia surrupiado da cozinha e guardado em suas vestes... (Será?).

Já se aproximava a hora do almoço e Harry já estava quase morrendo de fome. Abriu a porta do quarto bem devagar, espiando o corredor, ao constatar que o Estripador não estava por perto ele saiu o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível de dentro do quarto.

Quando chegava na cozinha começou a ouvir uma conversa entre Tia Guida e Tia Petúnia.

- ...nem acredito que meu Dudinha já virou um homem – Disse Tia Petúnia em um tom sonhador.

- Nem consigo esperar para ver a cara de felicidade de meu sobrinho quando ele descobrir que irá trabalhar na empresa de Valter... – Neste momento harry quase não conseguiu segurar a risada.

"_Aquele idiota vai pedir pra morrer quando descobrir qual é a grande surpresa de que meus tios falaram nas últimas duas semanas."_

Duda estava dizendo à todos os "amigos" que tinha certeza de que seria um carro novo a grande surpresa, já tinha até comprado a licença falsa de motorista. Agora ele teria que se contentar em fazer perfurações, mas como ele era muito estúpido talvez mal percebesse a diferença.

Harry começou a esperar ansiosamente pelo dia da festa e só de ver a reação de Duda valeria a pena.

A festa de Duda seria aquela noite, pela primeira vez na vida os Dursley haviam comprado uma roupa nova para Harry.

Tio Valter havia reclamado bastante por ter _gasto "Uma fortuna em vestes para aquele moleque mal-agradecido" _mas todo o sacrifício pela festa de seu filho.

Tia Guida concordava plenamente e dizia em alto e bom tom para todos da casa escutarem.

- Este moleque não tem uma única roupa que preste, se veste como um delinqüente. Esta peste deveria te agradecer por você ser tão generoso, pois eu jamais deixaria ele ir na festa de aniversário do Dudoca... – E o resto da tarde passou com seu irmão praticando seu esporte favorito: falar mal de Harry.

A festa finalmente havia começado, ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar de Harry com medo da reação de seu primo e tios. O garoto não estava muito preocupado com isso, pelo contrário, estava mais ansioso com a reação de seu primo quando descobrisse a grande surpresa que havia falado durante as férias inteiras.

Duda estava se gabando da grande surpresa, dizia à todos que tinha certeza que ganharia um carro novo. Era reconhecível no rosto de Pedro um ar de pura inveja.

A festa continuou agitada e super badalada a noite inteira, com certeza a pessoa que menos se divertia era Harry, ele já estava quase dormindo sentado em numa cadeira.

Finalmente Tio Valter se levantou para fazer um discurso, o que deixou Harry rapidamente acordado e bastante curioso com o desenrolar da cena.

- Estamos reunidos esta noite para comemorar o aniversário do nosso amado Dudoca. Que hoje o nosso garotinho se transforma num grande homem! – Neste momento Tia Petúnia se desmanchava em lágrimas, enquanto Duda estufafa o peito e sorri para todos os presentes – E com esse crescimento também vêm todas as responsabilidades, e é por isso que anuncio que Duda a partir de amanhã trabalhará na empresa comigo.

- O que? – Duda gritava histericamente, com a veia do pescoço saltitando igual a do Tio Valter – Mas e o meu carro?

- Carro? Que carro? – perguntou dia Petúnia, ao fundo podiam ser ouvidas as risadinhas dos "amigos" de Duda e os comentários sarcásticos de Pedro.

- Eu queria um carro, e esperava um carro, ouviu bem? Um carro! Vocês... – Ele apontou raivosamente para os convidades – FORA DAQUI! AGORA!

O garoto começou a chutar as cadeiras e mesas enquanto os convidados saiam.

Harry também achou melhor ir para o seu quarto... Primeiro: estava quase quebrando suas costelas de tanto segurar as gargalhadas, Segundo: Estava com medo de Duda tentar descontar sua raiva nele e Terceiro: que seus tios de alguma forma o culpassem pelo fracasso da festa.

Harry adormeceu com os gritos de Duda e som de mais algumas cadeiras e mesas quebradas.

"_Com certeza essa festa não será esquecida por um longo tempo..."_

- Não pode ser! Não... isso só pode ser um pesadelo – dizia Draco para si mesmo, enquanto amassava inconscientemente o Profeta Diário na mão- Droga!

_**O FIM DOS MALFOY?**_

_Em nossa sociedade é conhecido que algumas antigas famílias de bruxos se voltaram para as artes das trevas e Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear (que regressou ao nosso mundo há apenas alguns anos)._

_Nosso Ministério tem o dever de combater esses bruxos conhecidos como Comensais da Morte, no qual nosso atual ministro Rufo Scrimgeour está fazendo um excelente trabalho, com prisões preventivas de possíveis comensais._

_Dessa vez o ministério bloqueou todos os bens da "nobre" família Malfoy, conhecido por praticar as Artes das trevas por gerações, seu patriarca, Lúcio Malfoy, está preso em Azkaban há dois anos, após ter sido pego em flagrante dentro do Ministério. Sua esposa Narcisa Malfoy permanece foragida com seu filho Draco Malfoy, o qual está respondendo à um processo de cúmplice do assassinato do Ex-diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore._

_Esperamos que o ministério continue com este excelente trabalho e capture estes criminosos._

_Reportagem escrita por: Rita Skeeter_

Draco não conseguia acreditar, estava desesperado, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Agora teria que depender financeiramente de Snape e continuaria à sofrer mais humilhações por parte dele.

E entre suas lamentações, o garoto recebeu uma carta da Professora Minerva, ao ler a carta seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto ficou mais pálido do que o normal.

Mas ele esboçou um fraco sorriso "_Pois, afinal, o jogo estava apenas começando"_

_(N/A) Desculpa a demora mas minha criatividade foi tirar férias e nem me avisou, mas eu prometo que nunca mais eu demoro tanto tempo pra atualizar._

_Muito obrigada os reviews a **Hermione-Seixas: **fiquei muito feliz q vc tenha gostado e desculpa a demora, **Wastashinomori: **eu tbm amo o Sevie,mas n axo q os 2 fiquem legais juntos,** Bruno Malfoy: **adorei sua fic, **Hanna SPotter:** obrigada pelos seus 2 comentários, eles foram muito importantes mesmo pra mim, **Marcele.Potter:** amiga/beta do coração brigada por tudo(valeu por digitar pra mim), ** Lilithlune: **tbm adoro o Draco._

_(N/B) Essa nota aki vai ser grande Eu sou a amiga beta Marcele.Potter, na verdade eu fui mais que uma beta, eu praticamente fiz esse capítulo (hehehe) digitei quase tudo o.O Minha mão ta duendoo , buáááá choro mas amiga, a fic continua mtu legal, tirando aquelas partes que vc sabe que eu não gostoo. E pra quem ta lendo, visitem minha fic: Um Plano para o amor T/L , Bjossss_

_Obs da autora: eu digitei o inicio e a nota da autora, foi muita coisa._


End file.
